The Gold Cup: Indigo Saga
by Omni Online
Summary: Indigo League Championships AAMRN Teh 1337 Poke'mon Ficcie. Please R&R kind peeps
1. Chapter One

**Hey Ya. This is my first poke'mon fic everyone. Well. actually my first one that I plan to finish : ). Anyway, this takes place in ****Indigo****Village**** mostly. Ash and Misty are both 17. Is that good enough for everyone? Good.  
  
**

************

**~The Gold Cup~ **

**Chapter One: First Elimination Round**  
  


Misty ran her fingers through her hair. The sounds of the crowd's cheering brought a smile to her face.

"Misty's Starmie has pulled off yet another victory. He is putting up quite a show for all you viewers today." The announcer's voice rang in all of the loud speakers all over the stadium. "He managed to render the Golbat unconscious with a powerful Bubble Beam/Thunderbolt combo. Harry now has one poke'mon left while Misty still has two. Let's see what strategy Harry can come up with now."

Misty's opponent Harry pulled out a poke'ball from behind his vest. "C'mon buddy, you can do it." He said, throwing the poke'ball towards the water field. A bright flash resonated from the center of the field. The stadium was silent all eyes watching. Waiting to see which poke'mon had been called. A shrill squeal, much like a dolphin's, emanated from the central floating platform. A graceful Dragonair reared up, it's head high in the air. Murmurs traveled throughout the thousands of onlookers. Dragonairs, known for their rarity, were rarely seen in these league matches.

"Isn't that amazing folks." The announcer commented. "Let's see if it's anywhere near as strong as the Dragonairs of our very own, Lance and Claire." "Wow!" Misty exclaimed, staring in awe at the beautiful dragon before her. Realizing the seriousness of the situation a stern look crossed her face. 'This is my chance to show the world what I can do.' She thought to herself. 'Legendary or not, this poke'mon's not getting in my way.' She pointed towards Starmie's opponent. "Starmie, use Swift." Misty commanded. "Hah!" the starfish yelled out in return, unleashing a mass of stars. Not one hit their mark. "What is this?" Misty cried, eyes wide in surprise. Dragonair appeared behind Starmie, wrapping its slender tail around the hapless starfish.

"Dragonair, Thunderbolt it." Harry yelled with a smile on his face. "We have the upper-hand." The graceful dragon unleashed a huge amount of electricity out of its body.

"Starmie, no!" Misty cried running to the edge of her raised trainer's platform. "Starmie is unable to battle. Dragonair is the winner." The field official said raising his green flag. Misty gripped the railing tightly. "Dammit. What now?" Misty said, looking at the ground hoping for an answer to come to mind.

"Haha. Good Job Dragonair. That Starmie had no chance in hell."

"No chance in hell, eh?" Misty said angrily. "Let's show em' how poke'mon battles are won my friend." she whispered holding ball to her heart. "Go Golduck!" Misty shouted throwing the blue ball towards the field. The blue duck stood on the center platform, determined not to let his trainer down. "Golduck stay sharp. This Dragonair can use powerful electrical attacks."

"Both trainers are on their last poke'mon. There is no more room for error. Who ever win's this match goes on to the semi-finals." The announcer stated. He quickly quieted down, not wanting to distract the two trainers or poke'mon.

Harry broke the silence by issuing the first attack. "Dragonair, use Flame Thrower." Harry commanded. 

"Golduck dodge it and attack with fury swipes." Misty quickly ordered as a counterattack. Golduck, jumped side-ways out of harms way. It lunged at Dragonair, merely a blur to the human eyes. He slashed over and over, his arms moving like lightning. Dragonair was not going to make the fight easy. It's slender body twisted and turned like a dance.

"You have to give it to this Dragonair." The announcer shouted in his microphone. "He has plenty of style. Let's see if it's enough to win the match though."

"Golduck dive in the water." Misty commanded, seeing that elemental attacks were a better idea. Golduck fired a volley of his water gun which was easily dodged by Dragonair. This wasn't working. Misty knew that though. 'C'mon Misty. Think, THINK. Ash always can think outside of the box.' She told herself. Suddenly her eyes widened, a grin appearing on her face. "That's it! Golduck, shoot Bubblebeam all over the water. 

"This new strategy could be exactly what misty needs to pull off a win." The announcer yelled eager to see the outcome of this battle. "Covering the field with bubbles has completely concealed Golduck from sight." 

"Dragonair, dive in and use Thunder. Electrify the whole field. It's in the water somewhere." Dragonair squealed in agreement, it's eyes narrowing. Dragonair dove in the water, its snake-like body accustomed to swimming. It raised its head above the foam, staring at the sky. All eyes look towards the quickly forming thunder clouds high above the stadium. 

"Not good." Misty whispered to herself. Misty quickly ordered Golduck to get up on the floating platform. Her trusted poke'mon was way ahead of her. He jumped out of the warm water, landing on the white stone circle. Misty was getting anxious "Golduck, use Hyber Beam on Dragonair before he can finish his attack." She shouted

"Too late." Harry yelled, eyes wide in excitement.  Dragonair was finished charging his attack. Powerful streams of electricity surged from his body. Dragonair let all the energy free, directing it at Golduck. 

"GollllDUCKKK!!!!!" Golduck screamed unleashing an extremely powerful blast of his own. The stadium started trembling as the attacks collided and. On-lookers stood up hoping for a better view. A brilliant flash of light and the roar of an explosion filled the stadium causing everyone to shield their eyes. All that remained was a huge plume of smoke in the arena. The two poke'mon were shielded by the thick smog. Misty watched apprehensively, fingers clasped tightly together. When the smoke died down which poke'mon would still be standing?  
  
_____________  
**Ok.**** cliff hanger like whut :P. Well GET OFF THE CLIFF AND READ MAH NEXT CHAPPIE. : -} I'll have my next chapter up by about next week. Or maybe earlier. OR EVEN LATER.**


	2. Chapter Two

Hey readers. Hope you liked the first chapter because this one will be dumb... What's that? You want to know what's going to happen? Well, you'll never know unless you read so, Nyeh.

**ATTENTION – In _Chapter 1_ I WROTE THAT "_"WHOEVER WINS THIS MATCH WILL GO ONTO THE SEMI-FINALS"_ I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT IM CHANGING IT TO QUARTER-FINALS. I'M TOO LAZY TO CHANGE THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IT WILL ALLOW FOR A LOT MORE BATTLES.**

**The Gold Cup**

**Chapter 1.5 - …In Between…Stuff**

**By: Omni Online**

Misty gasped, an astonished look on her face. Slowly her mouth formed a smile as the stadium erupted in cheering. "Golduck has won it. Misty is moving to the next round." The announcer blared through the loudspeaker. "I did it." Misty whispered to herself, still shocked. "Golduck," Misty yelled happily "You're the best." Golduck stepped off Dragonair flashing a thumbs up. The trainer podiums were lowered; the enthusiastic cheers still not dying down. Misty called back Golduck into his blue poke'ball. She looked towards the sky. She could do it. She could get first place.

"Nice job, Misty." Richie said running up to Misty with Ash in tow. "Yah, I must admit, you had me scared for a minute there. You pulled through like always, though." He said with a smile. They were in the wide plaza in front of the main Stadium. Misty chuckled "How did Max do?" She asked as they started walking towards the center stadium. Ash frowned "Yah, he got totally destroyed by some trainer named Kamon. Funny thing, he didn't take it too badly at all. He said he had the time of his life." Ash said his expression quickly brightening. "Well I guess the first time in the Indigo Championships is different." Misty said. "After all he did fight in 7 matches. That is a lot considering he's still new to battling."

The group made their way inside the seated area of the main stadium, flashing their trainer passes to the ticket booth worker. "Everyone's already waiting for us." Richie said leading the way to the seating area. "Section 34: Row 8: Seats 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. Hmm…" Richie said reading from the set of tickets in his hands "Pretty good seats. I guess that was Professor Oak's doing." He said bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"Hey everybody!" Misty shouted running down the last few concrete steps. She received multiple greetings from her friends. "Nice battle, Misty. You did well." Brock said, putting his hand over his cell phone. One of his many girlfriends was undoubtedly on the other end. "Yah you battled really well." Max chimed in. Misty smiled sympathetically "Sorry about your battle." Max merely waved his hand "Don't sweat it. Like I said, I've been having a great time." He said adjusting his glasses. "At least you made it in time for May's battle." Max gave a wry smile. "I figured she'd quit battling a long time ago. Who would have thought she'd stick with it?"

The five trainers quickly averted their attention towards the field where a battle was about to take place.

"For those of you just joining us," a female announcer said over the loudspeakers, "May and Asunta will be battling for a spot in the Quarter-Finals."

The stadium erupted in cheering. Asunta was the crowd's favorite. She gained her popularity by placing in First in the last Indigo Championship Tournament. 'Tough break,' Misty thought watching May walk towards her green podium.

**Wow…Tough break for you guys…I've decided to start the battle next chapter so I can make a good transition to May… You know so I can do the same thing with the first chapter only with May… You get it…OH JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER grumbles Sorry about that you "Loyal Fans" :D .God… No action PLUS a short chappie. I should be killed…to death.**


End file.
